Alpha's Mate
by Lyonesse T
Summary: When Edward leaves, so does Bella. She comes back years later with a daughter, Esme, and meets Sam. All things change when they lay eyes on each other but can Sam accept another man's child? Imprint Story First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything twilight, wish i did but i don't**

**SPOV**

It was slightly funny how I'm the oldest pack member and I have no imprint. Paul, Jared, Jacob and Seth all have imprints who love them dearly. I wanted that. I mean it wasn't so bad until I had to listen to them. I was walking down beach when I saw a little girl run my way. "Hello," she said smiling. I smiled back; she must have known that I was a police officer- Police Chief Uley. "I'm May. I can't find my momma."

"Oh well let's see what we can do. What does she look like?" I asked looking worried.

"She's really, really pretty and has brown hair and brown eyes, and she's pale." The little girl was cute. I walked down the beach with her looking for someone.

"ESME!!! ESME!" A woman screamed crying. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She seemed lost. "ESME!!!!"

"That's my momma." May said smiling. She told and me started running towards the distressed woman. "Momma, that guy helped me find you!"

The woman looked shocked then smiled as she picked the girl up and spun her around. Then I recognized her. Isabella Swan looks like she's back with a child. "Oh thank you so much." She looked me in the eyes and I felt all the chains lift. Damn I just imprinted on her. "Sam? Sam Uley? Wow, it's so good to see you again."

I smiled as I took her hand and felt a shock. I loved her. "Listen Bella its great to see you too."

May or Esme looked from me to Bella and we were both smiling. "Momma ask him on a date."

I smiled hugely, "So Bella you wanna go to dinner with me or we can go see a movie with May."

"I'd love to do both. Dinner and a movie with May." She smiled with absolute happiness. She's changed since the leech left and now she was a parent. Funny we were both 24 and she looked ready for something serious and I want to be serious.

**BPOV**

Sam brought May back to me and we had a date set up for Friday. I couldn't help but smile, he was just me type. Maybe I should let it slide that I know he's a wolf. I knew because Edward came back and explained it too me. He asked for me back and I turned him down, mainly because I was married and pregnant and he isn't my soul mate. God Sam is my soul mate and hopefully he wants to be a father to May. I really hope he wanted to be her father. Eric left when I was six months pregnant, and I was all alone. No one wanted to be with a pregnant woman.

I walked in my house and went to the kitchen to start dinner. "May what do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," she ran in the kitchen and smiled. She talked well for a four year old. She wasn't every prepared for day care but she needed it cause I had to work at the high school in Forks. It wasn't a high pay but it was an income.

"All right princess." I moved in the kitchen and got to work thinking about Sam and our date in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

_Still don't own Twilight_

_Italic means wolves talking in mind_

**SPOV**

I had patrol with Jake that night and I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. _Sam you imprinted on Bella Swan?! Dude no way!! -Paul_

_I can't help it. She has a daughter now at least four and I guess she's divorced. Well she said yes to a date so I got points. _I gave him an image of the new extremely sexy, curvy and mother like Bella. Her hair was still long and that same warm brown, but longer and down to her waist, and she still had those big chocolate brown doe eyes. But she had more curves and a little rounder in the hips. It was hot.

_SAM! Please stop thinking about her. It's not fun. -Jake_

_I can't help it she gets stuck in my mind and I can't get her out. -Me_

_So don't worry Sam I understand completely. –Quil_

_Thanks Quil, you make things easier. But I can't wait until tomorrow. –Me_

_Sorry but, man, I use to want too marry her then she left and now she's back with a daughter! –Jake_

_Yeah I want too marry her and adopt May. I want them both to be mine. –Me_

**BPOV**

It wasn't easy being and English teacher, at Forks high school. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He was so good looking with bronze skin, dark eyes, and sinful muscles. I just wanted him, good God, I wanted to rip his clothes off and bite his yummy looking ass. I bet you could bounce a coin off it.

"Okay class, can any one tell me why they think Romeo and Juliet is such a world known play, years after it was written." No one raised there hands. "There is no wrong or right answer. This is your opinion." Finally a girl named Hannah raised her hand. I nodded for her to answer.

"Well everyone loves a good romance. And Shakespeare did a great job showing their love then with their dumb choices showed them die. It makes people feel something and think and it leaves you begging for more."

I smiled at that one; it was the most honest one yet. The other classes said what they thought I wanted to hear, silly teenagers. I continued teaching the Elizabethan Age and how it applies to us today. I mentioned other plays and movies based on them. I can't help but laugh at their shocked faces.

I heard the bell ring and dismissed the class smiling. My day was near the end and I wanted to check on May. She always had a way of finding trouble.

**[Flash-forward to Friday]**

I was having a hard time with getting ready. May came in my room, "Momma why are you still not dressed. Sam's going to be here soon." My little girl was pressuring me into dressing faster and now she was giving the look.

"I don't know what to wear." I looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Help me?"

"Otay." She went in the closet and came back with dark skinny jeans smiling. "Wear these with a pretty shirt."

**SPOV**

I walked slowly towards Bella's house and knocked. I heard tons of noise and a low, "Oh God I'm not ready yet."

May opened the door and let me in with a heart breaking smile. I sat down in the living room. Bella came rushing out and smiled at me. "Hey Sam. Sorry I'm running a little late."

"It's fine really Bella. We aren't in any rush."

**XXX**

I led Bella and May into a small café in Port Angels. I was trying my hardest not to get nervous so I told lots of jokes and stuff like that. May was eating it up and enjoying her self while Bella seemed a bit more reserved. So spent the whole time at the café making her laugh and come out of her shell which she did.

We saw Up! and May loved it. We walked out with May coping Doug's lines. She got a kick out of a talking dog. So Bella got her a stuffed Doug that talked and of course May kept touching his paw so he would talk.

I opened both Bella and May's doors and walked them to the door. "Momma kiss him. They do that in the movies."

I smiled as I leaned in and when she would just kiss my cheek I went for the mouth and when our lips met it was a shock. I licked her bottom lip and begged for entrance. She gave it to me eagerly. "Yay! It's like a movie." May said from the ground and Bella smiled as she blushed. "Now say I love you more dan anything."

"May, it's too soon for that," Bella said still blushing.

I nodded in false agreement and said, "Well see you again soon Bella. You have my number so call anytime." With that I left for my patrol thinking about that wondrous kiss.

**Thank you to biteorimprintonme for reminding me to update soon.**

**And ellaryne I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Well this was my second chapter. Hope you like it. I just wanted to get the date out of the way so I can get into the real story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Twilight or those quotes. **

**SPOV**

The pack and I were running all around Forks, and then the sent hit us. The sickly sweet smell, vampires were back in Forks. I wonder who they are; personally I hope it's not the Cullens. Some of the Cullen family is worse than any vampire. We ran towards the smell and I saw my worst nightmare- Edward Fucking Cullen! I can't believe he came back with his stupid family. _We have to leave. We can't be here. –Me_

_I'm getting worried. He's going to know Bella's back. –Jake_

_God don't remind me. I don't need reminders of their relationship. –Me_

We where running back towards La Push, and growling the whole way home. We couldn't be in wolf form in Forks, but my future wife lives their and I'll be damned if _Edward Cullen _takes her from me.

**BPOV**

When the students came in the class room that morning they saw four quotes written on the board.

My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever. –_Pride and Prejudice_

Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boist'rous; and it pricks like a thorn. –_Romeo and Juliet_

Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is a different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire. –_Wuthering Heights_

And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays. –_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

"Okay class we are going to figure out what these say, what they mean, and their importance to us. Will start with _Pride and Prejudice_. Anyone know what he is saying? Put it in your own words."

Emily raised her hand and I nodded. "He's saying that he hasn't changed his mind about her but if she wants he won't talk about it any more."

"Very good Emily. Now what does all that mean."

A boy named Lucas raised his hand and once again I nodded. "It means that he loves her enough to let her go."

"Very good. Now it's importance."

Hannah raised her hand and I gave her the go to answer. "Well it shows that if you really love someone with everything in you, you should be able to let them go." I nodded.

**XXX**

I had May with me while I shopped for food. She was going through a phase where she will eat foods that deal with noodles. So I was making mac and cheese. I still had to shop for other stuff. I was trying to reach the noodles, and then a long white arm reached out and grabbed it and handed it to me. "Here you go."

I gasped as I looked in the eyes of Edward fucking Cullen. "Thank you," I said icily. I started to walk off.

"Wait Bella!"  
"No Edward I don't want to see you. I have things to do and I have to get my baby home."

"Baby? Bella you let another man touch you," he sounded hurt.

"Yes, I moved on and now I have another date with Sam Uley."

"You're so dumb Bella. He'll hurt you."

"No, Edward, you hurt me. Now good bye!"

**EPOV (because you know you want it)**

I saw her, I actually got to see the woman I love, but she doesn't want me. This is so fucked up. She wants a mutt instead of me, and she has a daughter. That little girl looks so much like Bella but I don't want her around.

That child is an unwanted person and can be disposed easily. "Alice, tell me what would happen if I killed Bella's daughter."

"Bella would never forgive you; this family would never forgive you. That is a four year old."

"Well that isn't my idea. Now I have to think of a way to win Bella over, my beautiful Bella."


	4. Sorry guys

**AN: Thank you too everyone who reminded me that Bella already knew that werewolves existed. I'm very sorry for the miss print so I'll rewrite the chapter and have it up soon. Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so I'm rewriting the four chapter cause some people reminded me that Bella already knows werewolves existed but she doesn't know about imprinting. And Sam doesn't know she knows and May doesn't know either. Oh and Bella didn't tell Edward she was pregnant she just said no that's why he was surprised when he saw Bella with a child.**

**SPOV**

Tonight I'm going to tell her everything. I can't leave her in the dark forever and so I was planning a nice picnic on the beach. May was staying with Jake and Leah. They have a five year old and only shift sometimes. Leah is pretty much done shifting and Jake does it for fun.

I was leading Bella down the beach smiling as we made our way towards the flickering candles. "Oh wow. It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Bella." She smiled up at me. "I want this to be special. Our first a lone date."

"This looks special." She grabbed my hand and ran down the beach to the spot I set up. "What's for dinner, darling?"

"We have steak with baked potato, and for desert chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yum!" She smiled as she sat down pulling me with her.

**BPOV**

He looked so nervous right now like he wanted to say something. "So, how has your week been?"

"Good," he said smiling.

"What's up, Sam?"

"Okay well there's something I want to tell you. Bella I'm a werewolf."

I laughed and he looked confused. "I already knew."

"Okay did you know I imprinted on you?"

"No what's imprinting?" I asked confused. Edward had never mentioned that.

"It means that we are soul mates. I'm supposed to be with you and all that."

"Oh," I looked into his dark eyes. "Then it's okay to say I love you Sam?"

"Very okay," he said smiling. "I love you too Bella, from the first sight."

We sat there happily eating and enjoying the smell and sound of the waves rushing towards us. It is so much fun just being with him. We talked about everything and I couldn't help the question on my mind. "When we get married would you be a father to May?"

"Bella, I want nothing more than to be May's father. I see her as my daughter already. I love you and her Bella."

He was one of the first to ever say that. I have never been so happy ever.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, I just noticed how many people that have alerted this story!!! Thanks!**

**SPOV**

It has been three months since I told Bella the news which she already knew. In that small amount of time we have grown closer and well I'm madly and deeply in love with her. _Damn Sam you're totally whipped! –Jake_

_ I can't help it and you're whipped to Jake. I don't even know why I put you on patrol with me. –me _

_ Because I'm married with children so I'm the least annoying. –Jake_

_ I beg to differ. You're worse than Paul on his good days. –me_

_ Nope. I'm the best person in the whole pack. –Jake_

_ If you say so. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be shifting. I kinda want to spend all my time with Bella and May. Does your kid ever ask for a little brother or sister? –me_

_ All the time, it's pretty crazy. She's always Emma has a new brother can I have a brother? –Jake_

_ May has been asking Bella and me for one. It's a little weird considering I'm just dating Bella right now. –Me_

Jake just laughed and we continued our patrol in silence. In truth I didn't mind May asking for a sibling and I would happily give her one, but right now I'm just taking it a little slow with Bella. Now the fact that I really want to get Bella naked is making me and her crazy. It's just a little harder to do when there is a four year old around.

Once patrol was done I made my way towards Bella's house only to hear her yelling. "Eric you're late once again! I can't believe how irresponsible you are. She's your daughter and I need the money to provide for her."

"Well, Bella, I can't help that I forgot. I didn't get my week in advance call, so I didn't know."

"I shouldn't have to call you to remind you to pay the damn child support, asshole. You should just know when it's due. I'll give you until fucking Friday of next week to have it here."

She hung up after leaning against the counter and looking up. "I hate him."

"I hate him too," I said coming into view.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled slightly. She had good reason she was just now yelling at May's father, Eric. I don't hear much of him from either of my girls, so I guess it's time to ask. "Tell me about Eric."

**BPOV**

"Tell me about Eric." Oh God he wants to know about Eric. What if he leaves me because of how stupid I was? No he can't do that, I won't let him leave.

"Well, I met Eric almost as soon as I left Forks. He was just some guy I met at a party but I never knew he would be more. At first he was amazing, always buying me nice gifts and taking me to nice places, but it wasn't what I wanted. I told him that and he laughed in my face and said 'you will like it Isabella, I don't waste money on anyone don't make me regret it.' I was scared so I pretended to enjoy all the nice things. Then he hit me with a bomb, five months in the relationship he asked me to marry him and I said yes.

"We married quickly, and then he changed. He was no longer the nice guy. He was cruel. I hated him and he forced me to sleep with him. I got pregnant and he got worse. He tried to make me get rid of it but I refused and he left." I looked over at him.

"How did he get worse? Bella, did he hit you?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "He hit me on during those rare times when he was drunk. I couldn't leave him though. It was in the papers. He could only leave me. It wasn't an easy time. My mother was no help, she adored Eric."

He looked shocked then sighed. "Bella, I would never hurt you, ever. I promise to you that you and May are always save when I'm around."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too."

**APOV (Yes Alice!!!)**

It wasn't easy knowing Bella didn't want to see us all because of stupid Edward. He ruined everything for us. Now he is plotting and planning. He wants Bella but she wants Sam, a dog. She sure has changed since having a baby. I wanted to meet her baby; I bet she's really pretty. "Carlisle, we should all visit Bella, and soon!" I was jumping up and down now.

"Alice I don't know if that is a good idea." Carlisle said coming out of his office. "Bella made it clear to Edward she wanted nothing to do with him."

"Him, not us! We should take chance and see her. Anyway I want to see her daughter."

That's when Rose came out, "Bella had a baby! When? Who?"

"A little over four years ago she was married and had a baby but I didn't get a vision until I was alone hunting I saw her go into labor and it went blank. I want to meet the baby, come on Carlisle please?"

"I guess we can go and pay her a visit."

**SPOV**

Bella had made a wonderful dinner of mac and cheese, with chicken for use adults. "May maybe you should try a little piece of chicken." I tried to persuade her.

"No, I'll eat it if it is a noodles like chicken noodle soup."

I sighed, she's impossible. "If you are one hundred percent sure."

"I am." With that she went back to eating.

"You were so close," Bella said taking my hand. "She's so stubborn."

"Like her mother." I smiled as I pulled her hand closer and kissed it. Bella blushed light pink and I smiled. I wrinkled my nose as a disgustingly sweet smell hit my nose. "Leech."

"Do you mean that they are here?"

"Yes," I looked at May. She has happily eating and humming. "I'll stay here with her you answer the door."

Bella nodded and got up.

**BPOV**

I walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough all the Cullens were standing right there. "Can I help you?"

**CPOV**

She has changed a lot. Grown into a young woman.

**EPOV**

Oh look how lovely she is. So much has changed about her, its exciting to see her.

**RPOV**

I don't see why everyone is in awe, she just looks older. All I care about is the child, now where is she.

**EMPOV**

Whoa, that can't be the same Bella. She's totally different now, wayyy different. She's pretty hot now.

**JPOV**

This is really awkward. She's just staring at us.

**APOV**

My best fried has grown up on me! I want to cry, and she's so much prettier now and she has curves.

**AN: I'll have next chapter up soon. I would just like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing and for alerting or adding this story to your favorites. It means a lot. I'm thinking of starting a few new stories. I have a few ideas so I'll give them to you and let you decide which the best are.**

Bella is a young Jewish girl hiding from the Nazis during World War II, when the Allied forces come by they take her and her little sister Liza back to Britain with them. She ends up falling for one of the soldiers who has to go back and help win the war. I'm thinking Bella & Emmet. Just because I think he would be the one to say let's save her!

There are three Swan sisters Bella, Lizzie and Liza and three single Cullen boys Emmet, Edward and Jasper. When the Swan girls come back to Forks after years of being away they find them selves being thrown into the world of mythical creatures. Bella & Emmet Lizzie &Edward Liza & Jasper

Vampires have made themselves know and are taking over the world. They have killed off most of the three human races and the final battle is drawn right in Forks where the strongest of the strong meet, but when two enemies fall for each other what happens. I'm thinking Bella & Felix. The human races are: Shape sifters, hunters, and normal humans.

**So tell me what you think!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

It took a while for Bella to say anything to us. She just stared. "Why are you even here?"

That shocked me; Bella's was never rude, ever. She always had a polite way of saying something. "Well, we came to see you and your daughter." I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie perk up some. "It has been a very long time Bella; I see you don't have any issues with aging."

"Yeah well I started dating people who do age, best thing I'll ever do." She was eyeing us with disconnect and maybe anger. "Listen I'm sure you guys had no choice in the matter of leaving but you can't just pop in my life. It doesn't work that way. You can't just come back because I have May in my life."

"Bella, that's not the only reason why. We are happy that you are happy. Can I ask you a simple question?" She nodded. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Esme Renee Swan, I call he May for short. I named her that because she reminded me of Esme. She was so pretty and had lighter hair and was just like a baby Snow White." She smiled slightly. "She knows about you guys and she has already pledged a dislike for Edward and Rosalie."

"Well, Bella, can we meet her?!" Rosalie yelled tired of our little conversation.

"Hell no! I refuse to let you near her. She's four fucking years old, do you think she will understand all of this, no! You can't be near her, I'm sorry but I can't allow it."

**RPOV **

I can't believe she just told me I couldn't see her child. Well she can't stop me. Before anyone can say anything I'm past Bella and in the house. She such a slow human, a pathetic excuse for a mother too. I just know she's a bad mom. How can she be a good one? I run into the kitchen and see the mini Bella, May, talking to a _dog_! "Get the hell out of my house!" Bella screams as she comes into view. "I told you no and do you listen no! This is why I can't let you near her! You're putting her in danger!" She wasn't keeping her voice down so May and the _dog_ both look over.

**SPOV**

I looked over and saw Bella angrily yelling at a bloodsucker. She was one of the Cullens and she was watching May. "Well, if you were a good mother Bella you wouldn't let this _mutt_ never her." I stayed calm but watched Bella crumble but she stayed strong.

"You, Rosalie, can go to hell in a gasoline soaked basket!" **(AN: Thank you AriesFireQn) **"How dare you tell me I'm not a good mother! I'm a great mother." I could practically she the steam spilling out of Bella's ears as she yelled at the dumb bloodsucker.

"Momma's really mad, now." May said looking at me. "I don't like it when she gets this mad. She's a little scary."

May got up after saying that and went to Bella. "Momma, don't be mad. She's just stupid."

Bella looked down and nodded. She took one deep breath and said, "Get out, just please get out. I don't want you around her. She'll get hurt or something will go wrong."

Rosalie just stood there and smirked. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

Now I have to say something. "Bella said leave so just do it. You and your family need to leave her alone."

**BPOV (Finally!!!)**

Once the Cullens left I sat down and buried my face in my hands. "Why did they have to show up? Why couldn't they just have stayed in their huge house and pretended I wasn't around?"

"Because they like screwing with people's lives. They won't be around May, Bella, I promise. I won't allow them near her." I looked at him and smiled.

"I trust you Sam. I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that."

"I don't mind. I think it was sexy." I blushed and looked down. "It was Bella, the hottest thing I have ever seen."

**EPOV**

I decided that I would start watching my beautiful Bella sleep. I would ignore the child and just watch her. I was looking around her room and smiled when I found her books. She had gotten more since she was a teen. I picked on up and sighed as I opened it.

_She let out a breathless moan as he moved his mouth to her core. He ran his tongue over the glistening slit and sighed. "You taste like heaven."_

_ She groaned and grabbed his hair pulling him back to her face. "Skip the foreplay damn it. I want you inside me. Make me forget everything." He kissed her hard on the mouth as he slammed into her._

_ "So tight!"_

I quickly closed the book and put it away. Dear God my Bella was reading this smut. When I get her back these books are the first things to go. She shall not read this trash. She's supposed to be a lady. I looked over at her sleeping form. She sighed and turned over and said, "Sam."

That one word ruined my whole mood. Sam is going to be disposed of and soon.

**AN: Just to let you know that 'smut' (as dearest Edward put it) is 100% my own. I don't know when the lemon is going to be in here yet but it will happen soon, promise!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

It has been a while since the Cullens ruined my night. I was pretty angry and unhappy, but I was slowly getting less angry. I had a special date with Sam tonight, and the meant May has to stay all night with Jake. I was grading papers during my planning period when three people entered my room. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" I looked up to see three of my girl students eyeing me.

"Well, we were wondering if we can set up after school tutoring with some of the less productive students. Help with their papers and stuff like that."

"Well, I don't mind. But for the record, why did you ask me?"

"Well, um, because we thought you might want to know that um we were helping some people."

I nodded knowing they were up to something. I'll let them have their fun but the paper was due next week. I loved being a teacher; I liked helping people with their writing. The paper is supposed to be a short story, it has to be funny and have a deeper meaning. I liked it when students could actually do that. Be funny but have a meaning.

The final bell rang so I got up with my stuff and went to pick up May. She was waiting at the door for me. "Momma, guess what I did?"

"What did you do sweetie? I'm no good with the guessing game."

"We got to play with a police doggie. Sam brought her in. Her name is Lady." I smiled, she loved telling me everything. "I couldn't sleep during nap time though. I was too nervous."

"What were you nervous about, sweetie?"

"Staying with Jake, Leah and Emily, I don't know if they will like me."

I shook my head but didn't say anything. She liked to vent stuff out. She was so like me.

**SPOV**

I was driving with Lady, she's a good dog. She was also my new partner. We got along great, and she liked my house. I was hoping Bella would like my house, since she is going to be their all night long. I walked up to the daycare I was going to be at for a while. I let Lady out of the car and smiled as all the little kids ran toward the window. My eyes landed on May, my little princess.

"Hello kids! I'm Chief Sam, from La Push. This is Lady and she's my police dog."

May raised her hand immediately, "Is Lady a real dog too."

"Yes, she is also my pet, but she is a dog trained to stop bad guys." I really wanted to say drug dealers and stuff like that but they are four so bad guys work. This was a weird experience because I haven't really done a whole showing for kids.

**XXX**

I was getting ready for my date with Bella. We weren't going anywhere just staying in. She was dropping May off then coming over to my house. Lady was lying on the couch when and when the door bell rang she barked. I raced to the door, "Hey Bella."

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy but I want to drag this out some. Any way check out my new story Alls Fair. Its Bella and Emmet pairing, and all human. Hope you like this chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took so long but I have been doing a lot lately. So here it is the next chapter. R&R, oh and Bella's outfits can be found on the link on my page.**

**SPOV**

Getting ready to have your girlfriend over for dinner is tough. Getting ready to have your girlfriend over for dinner and stay for sex is tougher. I was going out of my mind trying to set up everything at once. I wanted to look great but not over the top, I was more concerned about the house. Most of it was just normal stuff like is my bathroom clean, are my sheets clean?

I knew in my mind Bella didn't really care about all of that stuff, but I wanted it too look nice. I want to be better than her ex husband and Edward Cullen put together, but I didn't have all the money. Well, Bella didn't have either, but she had more than me. I was quickly brushing my teeth while the sole to finish cooking. Bella had mentioned on our first date that she loved sole with lemon butter, and I'll do anything for this girl. I had a couple minutes before I could plate it and add that butter.

I was moving quickly, trying to get everything ready. The sole was done, plated, and butter on, and the chocolate mouse was freezing. I was turning into a domesticated kind of guy. I heard a low knock on the door and smiled. I opened the door and groaned. She looked fucking hot. Her dress was midnight blue, she smelt amazing, and the best thing about what she was wearing was a ring with a wolf head. "Hey, B," I said smiling. "Dinners all ready so come on."

**XxX**

The food turned out great, everything was falling into place. I picked up our glasses of wine and lead her towards the bedroom. But before I could get there she said she needed to stop at the bathroom and freshen up so I told her were it was and to meet me in my room. I sat down on my huge bed and waited for her to come back.

**BPOV**

I slowly closed the door behind me and went straight for it. I had planned out a better outfit for him to rip me out of. It was weird thinking about because me innocent, shy Bella Swan was now putting on a strapless black bra and a lacey thong on. Over top of that a black lacey chemise. I put on glossy red lipstick after removing the lip gloss and headed towards the bedroom.

When I walked in I was shocked. There was Sam lying across the bed with just his boxers on. "I didn't know I took that long?"

"Oh you didn't," he sat up and his jaw dropped. Just the reaction I was looking for. "Damn, Bella, you look fantastic!" He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "I wasn't expecting this." His large, rough hands ran over my chemise. I heard a tear and looked down.

"Sam, you ripped it completely off." I smirked, just what I was looking for. I danced my figures up his chest and kissed him.

"Bella, I just need you and I can't be slow." He picked my up and lightly put my on the bed and started kissing me everywhere. I quickly pulled his boxers off.

"Hurry up, Sam," I said against his lips. "Just rip everything off."

Sam did as I said, and just looked at me. "Isabella you are the most beautiful woman, ever." He leaned down even more and kissed me. I pulled him closer and wrapped my leg around his waist. He slammed into me and damn it felt good. No man could make me move with them or even come, and I came fast. I saw stars explode around his face. I groaned and clawed at his back. "MORE, SAM, MORE!" I screamed in pure perfection.

Sam groaned and collapsed on top of me. Well, hell, he made it perfect. Maybe this was something about imprinting. I have never had sex, no excuse me, made love like that. And I could still go.

**AN: I know this probably could be better but I'm young and I don't know how to write a good lemon so if anyone has some ideas for me, don't be afraid to tell me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**SPOV**

I slowly woke up and looked down. My beautiful Bella fast a sleep with her legs tangled with mine and her arm thrown across my chest. Sometime around three or four we found time for a fourth and fifth round. I could spend the rest of my life in bed with her. From what I have gathered love making is much better with imprinting, and I agree.

It was the best night of my life and the fact that she said my name in her sleep. I smiled as I moved her hair out of her face. I knew we would have to leave soon to pick May up from Jake's. And she would be excited and tell us everything that happened to her. Hm, that didn't sound bad. I chuckled for a second; it was weird that I was excited to listen to a kid talk. "What's so funny?"

I looked down into her still sleepy eyes, "Just thinking, sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine we have to get up anyway." She smiled up at me. "Don't want to keep May waiting."

I nodded in agreement. I watched as she got up and went towards her bag. She bent down to grab her clothes and I groaned. She was purposely trying to turn me on and it was working. "Bella you don't play fair." She turned and looked at me with her panties from last night in her hand. I walked over and ran my hand up and down her back. "Now you don't think I'm going to let you keep these." I smirked as I took the panties from her.

"Sam give them back," she said looking up at me. "I don't have anymore with me. I forgot to grab some more."

"Well, looks like you're going to have to not wear any." I smirked as I threw them on my bed. "Come on, we can get a shower." I grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall.

**XxX**

I slowly drove down the street smirking. I was pretty happy right now. Bella seemed to be unstoppable. She had so much energy and it was hard to keep up. I knew I was going to have a good life with her. Of course it wasn't going to be easy to make love all the time like most young couples. Bella has May to take care of and we live in two different places, though she does live close to the boarder. "So, May is going to have a lot to talk about, huh?"

"Yes, she wont be able to shut up," Bella laughed. "Its fun listening to her talk, the world through her eyes is so simple and easy. It makes life more fun." I smiled.

"So to her giving her a brother or sister should be easy."

"Yeah, but she's a child. We'll give her one later on after this whole Cullen thing disappears."

I looked at her then at her stomach. I was trying to imagine what it would look like growing round with my child. It was quite a beautiful picture. I knew that I would have to deal with Edward before I even taught about impregnating my Bella. I slowly pulled in front of Jake's house and leaned over. "You know thinking about you being pregnant is a big turn on." I quickly kissed her then got out. I walked to her side to open the door but found her already out.

"May's going to be excited to see you." Bella said taking my hand. "She really loves you, Sam, and she's never had a father figure in her life." Bella looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Hey, don't be sad. May has a father now and it's me. She means the world to me."

That cheered my Bella right up. Before we could even get to the door /may came running out in a pretty dark blue dress, a light brown jacket, and chocolate brown Converse. "Momma, Momma look we match!" She yelled while she ran.

"May be careful, you don't want to fall," Bella said as she ran towards May. I followed behind Bella letting them have a quick moment. "Look at you," Bella said. "We are wearing the same type of shoes."

May nodded, and looked up at me. "Daddy," she mumbled softly. I looked at her surprised she had always called me Sammy. There was a slow blush starting to cover her checks.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, I was hoping that you would call me that."

**BPOV**

I just had the best weekend of my life. Sam practically lives with me now. Even Lady has a place in my house. May loved having Sam around all the time. He was actually watching her today when I was at work. Sam drove me to work with May in the back. He got out with me, just so he can kiss me. "I'm going to miss you." I said against his lips. I slowly pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you after work."

I pulled my coat closer around me and listened to my heels clink on the pavement. I turned my head when I heard a different car pull in. Then three Cullens stepped out. "Oh hell no," I very quickly walked to my classroom and gently closed the door. I started to pull out my laptop and started to get my lesson ready, but first I pulled out my iPhone.

"Sam, the Cullens are here." I told him as I pulled everything up. "I don't want you to come yet, okay, I just want to tell you."

I quickly went to open my door only to find them standing there. They were my favorite ones at least. Emmet, Alice and Esme all looked a little troubled. "Bella," Esme said rushing to hug me. "I'm so sorry. I only wish you wouldn't hate me."

"Oh, Esme, I don't hate you. The only Cullens I hate are Edward and Rosalie."

I looked at all of them. They were dressed perfectly Esme in a red dress and Alice in a gray one. Emmet was dressed in track pants and a t-shirt. He was clearly the new gym teacher. "Bella, you look amazing. When did you learn how to dress like this?!" Alice screamed while she jumped up and down.

"My ex husband was a little anal about the way I dressed." I smiled slightly and told them I would see them around as I went in my class to finish grading papers.


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV (Yes, Edward)**

I slowly drove down the rode until I got to Bella's house. It was the middle of the night and I knew she was a sleep but I also knew that the mutt was there. I walked up to the door and stood there for a second thinking. I knew I shouldn't do this and I should wait for a better time to kill the mutt, but he needed to die and soon. I was about to knock, to seem civil and nice, but I heard a loan moan from upstairs. "Sam."

I growled, knowing exactly what was going on. She was sleeping with him! He and not I and she was enjoying it. How dare she love any one but me. She was slowing making herself a whore. Just a common whore, I knew what her punishment is going to be. I will sell her on the streets for a while; let her see what its like and what she is doing right now. This mutt was promising love but all he wanted was sex.

**SPOV**

Spending the whole day with May sure is an adventure. She mainly wanted me to watch Disney movies with her. She said that it would help that I see them now so that I will not be so surprised when Bella and I have a baby. She started to get hungry so I made both of us mac and cheese. She talked and asked if she could play with Lady.

I got nervous about her and lady playing because Lady is a police dog. But things went well. Then May asked me something strange. "Daddy, can I see you in your wolf form?"

I stared at her before I went in the woods and transformed. When I came back out in wolf form she ran over. "Daddy you're huge." She said looking up at me. I laid down so she could pet me. She slowly patted my fur then stopped. "You can change back."

I ran to the woods and came back. "Daddy, you are a cool wolf. You have a lot of fur. Are you always going to be like that?"

"No, Princess, I'm going to stop changing soon. I just have some things I have to do first." She looked up at me with a small smile. "You see May with the way things are going and I love you and your mother so much I don't want to stay a wolf forever."

"I understand," she said running back to the house. "It's almost time for Momma to come home, isn't Daddy?"

I looked at the clock and read 2:45, "Yes we should get going now. We don't want to be late, now do we?"I helped May get into the car and I buckled her up. It was Bella's car and man was it nice but pretty simple. May chatted away in the back seat while I drove to get Bella. As soon as I got close I could smell the bloodsucker everywhere. Looks like the Cullens have made themselves at home. I pulled in the parking lot only to see Edward parked three spaces down.

Being the good boyfriend I am I tried to ignore Edward, but he kept staring. Why did he have to be such an annoying force in Bella and mine relationship? It seemed whenever Bella and I were close to doing something he was always in the way. I remembered when Bella told me the story about how he came back and she turned him down because she had just found out about May growing in her stomach.

Well, now Jerkward was sitting here giving me the evil eye, because he wanted MY Bella. Well, I wasn't giving up and she loved me. It was probably going to come down to a fight, my last fight before I stop shifting. This fight would change everything. I heard a low laugh coming from somewhere nearby and smiled when I saw Bella coming out. Yes she was talking to some of the Cullens but I couldn't or wouldn't be mad. She just looked so damn hot. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark blue blouse, I think that's what they are called, and heels. These heels were high they were about the same color as her shirt-blouse thing, and had a little black on them that created a little bow. She had on her dark blue coat and was looking so good it should be illegal. I quickly got out. At the same time that Edward did. He was eyeing Bella like she was something to eat.

"Watch it bloodsucker," I mumbled. "She's mine." Bella smiled as she came towards me.

"Hey, I missed you." She gently kissed me. "I really missed you, I think that maybe you should stay tonight, maybe we can do something with all of us." She looked up at me with a little pout and I saw where May got that talent from.

"I would like that, Lady's already there and I have clothes and stuff." I said, smiling. "We can watch a movie."

Bella smiled up at me but before she could answer Edward made his voice heard. "Well, Bella, you certainly have made yourself a slut."

My head turned quickly I began to shake, "She is not a slut." I growled at him. "She is in a committed relationship and what she and I do is none of your concern." I was shaking so hard, and I knew that Bella and May were too close to me and I didn't want them in danger, but damn Cullen was pissing me the hell off.

"Really, mutt, because when I was born a woman who is having sex with a man and they are not married she is nothing more than a common slut," he said in such a condensing tone that I was ready to rip his head off.

"Edward, stop it right now," Alice said as she walked towards us. "He is going to kill you."

"Maybe, this idiot needs it. He sure as hell isn't any good," Emmett said.

I smirked his family was on my side. That meant I would have allies if this thing came down to a fight. And I knew that this little insult towards Bella was just round one in the many rounds that will finally end up in a full blown war.


	12. Note

So I know you guys are all worried about my stories but I am revising them and will have some new stuff up hopefully soon and I will keep the original chapters up for comparison. I want to tell you guys thanks for supporting me and everything.


	13. Chapter 1REDO

**BPOV**

Of all the ways to meet the love of your life…this was not the way I wanted it to happen. Here I am running across the beach looking for my little girl, Esme. Esme-my heart broke a little for the loose of the mother. My little girl was now somewhere on this god forsaken beach, "MAY," I screamed. Yeah I called her May, it is funny because that is when she was born.

She is my life and my world and the only thing that survived from my broken marriage. Yeah, I know, Bella Swan married, and brutally abused. But she was my saving grace. I got out, but remain close with his parents who helped me. "MAY!"

Where the hell was she?

**SPOV**

Of all the things to be doing today, this was not it. I did not want to be on beach control but that was much job as Sheriff Uley. As I walked I thought of the pack and how many of them had imprinted, let me tell you it was too damn many. It seemed as if I was the only one without an imprint.

As I walked down the beach I saw a small body running towards me. "Pleawse mister, can you help me find my momma?" She was cute with long brown hair that had a slight curl to it and bright blue eyes.

"Sure kid what does she look like?"

"My momma is the prettiest lady in the whole wide world," she said smiling. "She's a Prinwcess." Kid had an issue with putting w's where they don't belong but it was cute. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me-as best as she could-down the beach to find this 'Princess.'

As we searched the beach we heard a shrill, scared voice yelling "MAY!"

"MOMMA!" the little girl yelled back letting go of me and running down the surf. And there she was Bella Swan.

Our eyes locked and everything floated away. My old life was gone, past worries in the past, All I could see was her an angel holding another angel. They were everything to me. "Bella," I said smiling

"Sam? Oh my gosh how are you?" Her voice floated like music.

"I'm good," I said back. "Want to get together sometime. Dinner and movie, you could bring May if you want?" Great now I sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, momma, he is nice. I wanna go to!"

Thanks kid, now she will say yes for sure. "Um okay," her eyes were slightly glassed over. "How about a casual movie we can get some pizza afterwards."

YES! I got the date and with the help of her daughter.


	14. Note 2

**AN: So which chapter one did you guys like? The new one or the old one? I really want to know**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Loving Sam was easier than I would have expected. He fit into my life perfectly and he was perfect with May. The _evil _Cullens have started to back down, meaning I haven't seen Edward in a long time. Sam was slowly beginning to calm down about the whole Cullen issue…but he wasn't ready to stop phasing completely. But May was excitedly waiting for that day to come cause she knew a baby brother or sister would be closer to getting.

But now I am in my class listening to the latest gossip while they were supposed to be studying. I knew it was a bad idea to let them have this free time but I have been feeling very sick lately. Sam was being a little overprotective since this illness started but I was not worried. I knew nothing terrible could be wrong. And tonight was important night for all of us, a pack party. I'm very excited, since I had never gone to one before.

XXX

I was putting food out on the table with Leah while May and Emily played in the sand. "It is so weird," I said looking around.

"What is weird?" Leah asked looking at me.

"When I moved back here I wasn't expecting to fall in love, let alone to gain a whole family for her."

"I know it can be amazing and crazy at the same time. I remember when I first phased and I met Jake's eyes and bang my ovaries went into overload. The wolves have this amazing sense of when their mate is ready to be impregnated. Trust me; Jake is already on this to bring in the sibling for Emily."

"I think Sam and I are trying to wait until he stops phasing, but that won't happen until this stupid Cullen issue is over. But I find it harder to not just say 'hey impregnate me now,' I know May would be overly happy she has been begging for a little brother or sister since Sam and I got serious."

Leah laughed, "I know how you feel sister. So how is the whole Cullen issue? Is it getting any better?"

"No, when I see the blonde devil she glares and I haven't seen Edward at all in at least three months, thank God."

Leah nodded, and set down a pie then looked out where the men were jumping off the cliff, and swimming back to shore. "FOODS READY!"

I quickly moved back as the attack began. Sam being in front got not only his food but mine and May's. I thanked him with a sweet kiss and sat down with him. "So were you serious about the whole pregnancy thing."

I giggled and nodded. May looked up excitedly. "I'm not pregnant now; honey, but we are discussing it more and more each day. We will see what happens."

**AN: I know ended at a weird place but I still have major writer's block maybe you guys can help me with ideas.**


End file.
